Amid The Ruins
Amid The Ruins é o quarto episódio da segunda temporada da ''The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series''. Enredo O episódio começa de forma diferente de acordo com a forma que Clementine salvou Sarita no fim de In Harm's Way: *thumb|300px|O episódio iniciará de formas diferentes, dependendo se Clementine decepou o braço de Sarita ou matou o zumbi que a atacou no episódio anterior.Se Clementine cortou o braço de Sarita, o episódio começará com Sarita gritando de dor. Gaguejando, ela pergunta porquê Clementine fez isto, antes dos zumbis ao redor a atacam. Ouvindo seus gritos, Kenny vem ao seu socorro, junto com Mike. Este primeiro consegue matar vários zumbis, mas para quando Sarita desmaia pela perda de sangue. Kenny fica nervoso com Clementine, culpando-a pelo que aconteceu com Sarita e diz para que ela não os siga. Clementine pode escolher também entre matar Sarita para acabar com seu sofrimento ou convencê-lo a ir embora. Fazer a segunda opção fará com que Kenny se negue a ir, e Clementine deverá escolher novamente entre matar Sarita ou não fazer nada. Não fazer nada resultará em Kenny deixando Sarita para trás para virar um zumbi. Kenny continua nervoso com Clementine e a culpa ainda mais pelo ocorrido. Mike agarra Kenny e o puxa para longe e os dois fogem sozinhos, deixando Clementine para fugir sozinha. *'Se Clementine matou o zumbi que atacou Sarita', ela irá entrar em pânico ao ver a mordida. Kenny e Mike se aproximam para ajudar, e os quatro fogem juntos, embora Clementine é deixada para trás para escapar sozinha. Após Clementine ser deixada para fugir sozinha, ela consegue matar alguns zumbis e vê Luke e Nick (se este foi salvo nos eventos de A House Divided) e o(s) chama, mas ele(s) continua(m) fugindo da horda e tentando alcançar Sarah. Se Nick está vivo, ele ainda é atingido no ombro por um membro do grupo de Carver. thumb|left|300px|Rebecca e Clem se separaram dos outros membros do grupo e acabam se encontrando.Clementine mata mais zumbis enquanto procura por seu grupo, se cobrindo mais ainda com o sangue de zumbi. Ela pode gritar por Kenny, Luke ou ficar quieta, até que alguém a agarra por trás. Entretanto, ela logo percebe que é Rebecca. Ela está aliviada por encontrá-la e diz para Clementine que Luke estava com ela, mas eles se separaram. As duas procuram por uma maneira de fugir, e Clementine vê um caminho livre por meio da horda e ela e Rebecca tentam passar por ela, mas logo se fecha e as duas voltam para onde estavam. Jane se encontra com elas, e diz para que as duas mantenham a calma, mas Rebecca começa a entrar em pânico, corre para perto de uma árvore e pede ajuda a Jane. Esta, por sua vez, sugere que elas se dividam para evitarem de serem pegas, e Clementine pode tomar o lado de Jane ou de Rebecca. thumb|300px|Jane usa um zumbi para abrir caminho entre a horda, enquanto Rebecca e Clementine a seguem.Independentemente, Jane encontra uma maneira de passar pela horda. Ela chama a atenção de Clementine para uma zumbi magra e pede para que ela chame a sua atenção. Clem obedece e tem sucesso em sua tarefa, fazendo com que Jane corte o queixo do zumbi fora e a use como um escudo para criarem um caminho no meio dos zumbis. As três então conseguem passar no meio da horda com sucesso e escapam pela floresta. Mais tarde, as três são vistas a caminho de Parker's Run, mas Rebecca começa a desacelerar. Sua gravidez está consumindo muita energia, e Clementine se preocupa com o bem estar dela. Rebecca agradece Jane por ter salvado as duas em Howe's Hardware, mas esta dá crédito também para Clementine. Jane continua a andar, mas Rebecca pede um minuto. thumb|left|300px|Rebecca se revolta depois de Jane perguntar o que ela iria fazer com o bebê.O grupo começa uma discussão depois que Jane pergunta a Rebecca o que ela "vai fazer com o bebê". Rebecca interpreta isto como uma ofensa, e as duas discutem por algum momento, mesmo Jane se desculpando. Esta também revela que já teve uma irmã, Jaime, e depois de Rebecca menosprezá-la, continua andando em direção à Parker's Run. As três então chegam ao destino e estão felizes ao encontrar Bonnie e Mike esperando por elas. Os cinco agora discutem sobre o fato que Nick, Luke e Sarah ainda não chegaram, e que Kenny, que está sentado ali perto, está arrasado com todos os acontecimentos. Mike diz que Kenny surtou quando ele tentou conversar, e sugere que Clementine vá falar com ele. thumb|300px|Rebecca, Jane e Clementine se encontrando com Mike e Kenny em Parker's Run.Ao se aproximar, ouve-se Kenny falar sobre Sarita e implora por seu perdão, a medida que Clementine se aproxima. Ele, então, fica em silêncio e começa a ficar hostil quando retorna a falar com Clementine. Raivoso, ele afirma que "só porque ela é uma garotinha, não significa que as pessoas irão perdoá-la por matar alguém". Clem começa a se preocupar com o estado dele, mas se afasta. Ela volta a se reunir com os outros e eles discutem o que fazer em seguida. Mike está preocupado com o fato de que o bebê de Rebecca nasça sem comida ou água. Clementine sugere que eles saiam para procurar por Luke, Sarah e Nick (opcional), e Rebecca concorda. Jane acaba se voluntariando e pedindo para que Clem venha com ela. Rebecca agradece a sua decisão e as duas entram na floresta. Enquanto caminham, Jane avisa que elas podem não encontrá-los, mas Clementine pode discordar. As duas discutem sobre ficar em um grupo é uma boa opção ou não, e se sobreviver sozinho é uma boa solução. Jane termina com um aviso - ela diz que o grupo está "se rompendo" e não vai sobreviver com decisões fracas. Ela, então, muda de assunto e começa a revelar mais sobre a sua história e seu relacionamento com sua irmã mais nova. Depois de uma caminhada, elas encontram a Sunshine Mobile Home Park, onde encontram dois corpos jogados no chão. Jane ensina a Clementine que apenas cadáveres recentes ou zumbis possuem algo que se valha pegar, e de sempre confirmar se o cadáver está de fato morto. Elas encontram algumas balas e uma lixa de unha. Debaixo de um terceiro zumbi morto, Clementine encontra os óculos de Sarah, e pode discutir com Jane sobre o que fazer. No mesmo momento, ouvem-se os gritos de Sarah e a voz de Luke. thumb|left|300px|Jane e Clementine encontram o trailer onde Luke e Sarah se esconderam cercado por zumbis.Juntas, elas encontram um buraco na cerca, dando entrada para o parque de trailers. Se Nick foi salvo em A House Divided, elas encontrarão Nick zumbificado e preso na cerca. Jane dirá para que Clementine o mate, o que ela faz com tristeza e três machadadas. Jane também avisa que ela não deve hesitar caso ela deva fazer isto com outro alguém de seu grupo e lhe dá uma nova arma. Ao entrar no local, elas encontram dois zumbis ali perto. Clementine mata um e Jane demonstra uma nova tática de ataque a ela matando o outro: derrubá-los com um chute no joelho, e depois acertar em sua cabeça. Depois de andar mais um pouco, elas encontram alguns zumbis tapando a vista paara o trailer onde Luke e Sarah estão. Clementine então é atacada por um zumbi que se joga sobre ela, mas ela o derrota enquanto Jane mata outro. Um terceiro zumbi ainda se encontra no local, e Clementine o mata usando a tática de Jane. A sua frente, elas encontram o trailer onde Sarah e Luke estão escondidos, mas veem que a porta de entrada está sendo obstruída por alguns zumbis. As duas tentam encontrar uma maneira de atrair os zumbis para longe. Vendo um carro ali perto, Clementine tem uma ideia. Jane ajuda ela a colocar o corpo de um zumbi sentado no banco do motorista de uma caminhonete que existe no local, e o joga para cima do volante, disparando a buzina e atraindo os outros zumbis. Jane e Clementine conseguem contornar o fluxo dos zumbis e irem para a entrada do trailer, mas encontram a porta trancada. O zumbi que foi jogado para cima da buzina cai para o lado, fazendo que os zumbis pouco a pouco voltem para a entrada do trailer. Depois de alguns chutes, Clementine consegue abrir a porta e as duas entram. thumb|300px|Luke explica como ele e Sarah foram parar ali.Lá, elas tapam a entrada com um móvel e encontram Luke. Clementine pode revelar a morte de Nick para ele (se este foi salvo em A House Divided), e este fica horrorizado e triste quando recebe a notícia. Luke então explica a situação: Sarah correu para dentro do parque de trailers para se abrigar e não saiu do lugar desde então. Clementine corre para o quarto, onde encontra Sarah encolhida num canto, abraçando suas pernas e chocada com a morte do pai. Clem tenta falar com ela e fazê-la se mexer, mas o tempo se esgota quando os zumbis cercam o trailer. Luke nota que a única saída é por meio de um teto solar, e os zumbis começam a forçar sua entrada pela porta da frente, fazendo Jane ir bloquear a porta e Luke vai ajudá-la. Clementine então começa a procurar por alguma coisa que ajudem eles a alcançar o teto solar. No final, ela descobre que o único objeto que podem lhes ser útil é o móvel que estava trancando a porta da frente. Clementine e Luke começam a mover o móvel até o quarto, enquanto Jane começa a matar os zumbis que estão entrando. Com o móvel na posição, Luke é o primeiro a sair pelo teto solar, e agora é o momento onde Clementine deve escolher entre: *'Convencer Sarah a fugir', onde ela tentará conversar com ela para tirá-la de seu estado de pânico, mas conforme o tempo se esgota, a sua última saída é dar um tapa nela para que ela se torne ciente da situação, e as duas saem pelo teto solar. *'Deixar Sarah para trás', onde Clementine subirá pelo teto enquanto Sarah é cercada por zumbis que logo a atacam. Dependendo nesta decisão, todos os quatro ou apenas três dos sobreviventes irão voltar para o Parker's Run. thumb|left|300px|Kenny é encontrado na cabana, lamentando a morte de Sarita.Na volta, eles encontram Rebecca em uma dor crescente devido à chegada do bebê, e descobrem que Kenny, que está numa tenda ao lado, é o único que já teve experiência num parto. Clementine decide falar com Kenny e pedir por sua ajuda. Ele parece negar a princípio, mas decide ajudar. O grupo então decide procurar por mantimentos e um abrigo. Jane vai para o deck de observação e loja de presentes ali perto, enquanto Bonnie e Mike vão para o museu. Clementine, então, pode decidir ir para o deck com Jane ou para o museu com Bonnie e Mike. Ao chegar no deck, Clementine encontrará Jane sentada em um banco e as duas começarão a discutir a situação enquanto exploram o local. Ao subir para o deck, as duas encontram o lugar ideal para Rebecca ter o seu bebê, mas este está trancado e demorará um pouco para que ela o abra. thumb|300px|Arvo ameaça atirar em Clementine na primeira vez que se encontram.À distância, Clementine encontra um estranho se aproximando, fazendo com que as duas se escondam. O homem recupera uma mochila de uma lata de lixo e é surpreendido por Clementine que deseja conversar com ele. O homem reage com hostilidade e aponta uma arma para ela, dizendo que ele não deseja atirar numa garotinha, mas também não irá hesitar. Depois de uma curta conversa, Jane surpreende o estranho por trás, deixando desarmado e largando sua bolsa. Clementine investiga a sua bolsa, e encontra vários medicamentos. O homem, que se identifica como Arvo, implora para que as duas não levem os medicamentos, que seriam usados para sua suposta irmã que estava doente. Clementine deve escolher entre roubar ou não os medicamentos. O cenário lembra o dilema vivido por Lee no fim de Starved for Help, onde ele deve escolher se ele e seu grupo levarão os mantimentos do carro abandonado por Stranger. De qualquer maneira, Jane acaba ameaçando Arvo de morte caso ele volte para esta área, e depois o larga e ele sai. Jane então volta a arrombar a fechadura da loja de presentes e Clementine volta em direção à Parker's Run. Na descida do deck, ela encontra Luke, que fala com ela sobre Kenny. Quando Clementine retorna à Parker's Run, ela descobre que Rebecca as dores de parto dela estão piorando cada vez mais. Caso ela tenta tomado a mochila com remédios, Clementine irá oferecê-la, e Rebecca agradecerá o gesto. Kenny vai reclamar sobre o fato de que Bonnie e Mike ainda não voltaram do museu, e Clem vai em busca deles. thumb|300px|Quando Clementine chega no museu, Bonnie e Mike ainda não acharam nenhum suprimento.Lá, elas encontram Mike e Bonnie reclamando que não encontraram nada de útil ainda, e convidam Clementine a se juntar a busca. No meio das exposições, Clem encontra um casaco dos confederados da guerra civil americana que pode servir como cobertor. Ela também encontra dois galões de água numa sala trancada. Bonnie e Mike se aproximam, enquanto esta consegue levantar o portão da janela parcialmente, o suficiente para que Clementine consiga entrar. Ela, então, pode escolher entre: *'Entrar pela janela do escritório', Clementine entrará pela pequena abertura. Entretanto, ela acaba ficando presa, e no mesmo momento, um zumbi aparece e agarra Clementine. Bonnie tenta puxar Clem para dentro, enquanto Mike começa a chutar para abrir a porta. Mike mata o zumbi e Bonnie consegue tirar Clementine. *'Recusar-se a entrar pela janela do escritório', o que fará com que Bonnie colocará a mão para dentro para tentar alcançar a fechadura. Um zumbi agarra sua mão e a puxa, deixando-a com um olho roxo. Mike chuta a porta repetidamente e conseguindo abrir a porta, enquanto Clementine mata o zumbi. thumb|left|300px|O grupo sairá do museu com dois garrafões de água e um casaco para Rebecca.De qualquer maneira, todos ficam bem e Mike pega os barris de água. Na saída, Bonnie encontra um guaxinim, e o grupo decide capturá-lo e comê-lo. Este, entretanto, consegue fugir e se reencontrar com seus filhotes. O grupo então volta para Parker's Run com os barris de água e o casaco. Quando eles voltam, Rebecca começa a gritar de dor, atraindo os zumbis das redondezas. O grupo rapidamente tenta levar Rebecca para o deck de observação enquanto Kenny e Mike (se Clementine pede que Mike ajude) irá(ao) matar os zumbis que se aproximam. Ao chegar no deck de observação, Clementine descobre que Luke e Jane tinham acabado de se beijar, e este foi pego em surpresa quando Clem chegou. Kenny chega no local e começa a gritar com Luke por ele ter se distraído de sua função. De qualquer maneira, os zumbis começam a subir pelo deck de observação, e o grupo se prepara para conter a horda. Entretanto, o portão começa a quebrar, e Clementine decide usar um canhão para segurar o portão. Luke ajuda ela a levar o canhão em direção ao portão. thumb|300px|Clementine pode pedir para Jane ou ela irá sozinha (caso Clementine fique reticente) tentar salvar Sarah.Entretanto, o deck não suporta o peso e quebra sob seus pés, fazendo com que Sarah (caso salva), Jane e vários zumbis caiam. Luke conseguiu agarrar o braço de Jane antes que ela caísse, mas Sarah acaba caindo e é presa por parte do deck e não consegue escapar. Clementine pode escolher entre: *'Puxar Jane para cima', o que fará com que todos vejam Sarah ser atacada por zumbis. *'Pedir para Jane ajudar Sarah', o que fará com que os dois soltem o braço de Jane e ela tente ajudar Sarah. Entretanto, um pedaço de madeira solto cai em Jane e ela perde a consciência por alguns segundos. Quando ela acorda, os zumbis já estão devorando Sarah. Ela, então, consegue subir de volta no deck quebrado. *'Ficar em silêncio', o que fará com que Jane se solte e tente salvar Sarah. Entretanto, um pedaço de madeira solto cai em Jane e ela perde a consciência por alguns segundos. Quando ela acorda, os zumbis já estão devorando Sarah. Ela, então, consegue subir de volta no deck quebrado. Rebecca continua gritando por causa das dores do parto enquanto Jane se desculpa pela morte de Sarah. Os zumbis, então, tentam subir por meio da parte ainda não quebrada do deck. Clementine descobre que ela pode destruir o resto do local se ela quebrar o cabo de sustentação que segura a parte ainda de pé do deck com sua machadinha. Mike a ajuda e ela completa a tarefa com sucesso, esmagando boa parte da horda de zumbis. O grupo se reúne junto a Rebecca, e encontram Kenny segurando o bebê sem vida. Entretanto, quando tudo parecia perdido, o bebê começa a tossir e respirar, e o grupo respira em alívio e começa a dormir. thumb|left|300px|Clementine segurando [[Alvin Jr.. (opcional)]]Mais tarde, na mesma noite, Clementine fala com Rebecca sobre o bebê, e oferece para que Clementine o segure, ao qual ela pode concordar ou não. Kenny aparecerá e oferecer-se-á para segurar o bebê para deixar Rebecca descansar. Eles, então, começam a discutir sobre o que fazer em seguida. Kenny sugere que o grupo siga para o norte quando amanhecer, mas Luke discorda, e diz que Rebecca precisa descansar, e diz para todos saírem alguns dias depois. Clementine pode decidir qual plano é o melhor. Clementine então irá para a sala ao lado da loja de presentes, e encontra Jane fugindo. As duas conversam brevemente, enquanto Jane oferece mais conselhos sobre sobrevivência, assim como sua lixa de unhas, a qual Clem pode negar o aceitar. Jane então sai, enquanto Luke aparece para perguntar se Clem está bem. Luke fica nervoso após descobrir que Jane fugiu sem dizer adeus. Kenny aparece logo depois para reclamar do barulho e continuar discutindo com Luke, enquanto Clementine volta a dormir. Quando o grupo decide sair (no dia seguinte ou depois de alguns dias), eles continuam indo para o norte enquanto o local está sendo coberto de neve. Rebecca, visivelmente fraca, tropeça e cai, e todos esperam um pouco para que ela descanse. Kenny e Luke continuam reclamando sobre a decisão de sair no dia seguinte ou depois de alguns dias. thumb|300px|Quando Clementine encontra uma Rebecca zumbificada, ela tem a opção de atirar nela ou pedir a ajuda de alguém.No mesmo momento, o homem que Clementine e Jane atacaram (ou roubaram) juntamente com outros três homens russos armados mantém o grupo de Clementine na mira. Arvo perguntará onde Jane está, e quando Clementine diz que ela foi embora, ele acredita que é uma armadilha, o que faz com que os dois grupos fiquem hostis e apontem suas armas uns contra os outros. Clementine começa a ouvir um grunhido de zumbi e fica horrorizada quando descobre que Rebecca morreu e zumbificou-se em poucos minutos, ainda com o seu bebê em mãos. Clementine tem a opção de atirar nela ou pedir ajuda para alguém, o que fará com que Kenny atire nela. Ambas opções fará com que os dois grupos se assustem e o episódio termine com os sons de vários disparos. Decisões Esta lista mostra as decisões que os jogadores tomaram que são marcadas pelo jogo. *'Pragmatismo': Abandonou Sarah no parque de trailers? **Salvou Sarah: 71,3% **Abandonou-a: 28,7% *'Compaixão': Roubou Arvo? *Não roubou: 55,5% *Roubou: 44,5% *'Altruísmo': Entrou pelo portão do escritório? **Entrou: 86,8% **Deixou Bonnie alcançar: 13,2%[ *'Proteção': Segurou o bebê? **Segurou o bebê: 92,8% **Não segurou o bebê: 7.2% *'Sobrevivência': Atirou em Rebecca? **Atirou em Rebecca: 58,3% **Pediu por ajuda: 41,7% Mortes *Sarita *Jaime (confirmado) *Nick (se salvo em A House Divided) *Sarah *Rebecca Impactos Esta lista mostra os efeitos na narrativa da história causadas pelas escolhas feitas nos episódios da primeira e da segunda temporadas. Primeira temporada *Dependendo se Lee atira em Duck ou deixa Kenny fazê-lo, Clementine diz que "Kenny já fez isto antes", e que Kenny pediu ajuda ou atirou em Duck em Long Road Ahead. *Ao falar com Kenny na tenda, se Clementine falar "You're just feeling sorry for yourself" ("Você está só tendo pena de você mesmo"), e contar que ela teve que atirar em Lee ou que ela perdeu seus pais dependendo se ela atirou ou não em Lee. *Se Clementine atira em Lee em No Time Left, quando Jane e Clementine encontram o zumbi de Nick (se salvo em A House Divided), ela dirá a Jane que ela já teve que matar alguém que ela gostava antes. Segunda temporada *Clementine terá um arranhão na sua bochecha se ela tentou ajudar Kenny quando ele estava sendo espancado por Carver no episódio anterior. **Se Clementine não ajuda nem Kenny nem Carlos, Sarita terá o arranhão. *O episódio começará de forma diferente se Clementine decepou o braço de Sarita ou matou o zumbi que a atacava no fim do episódio anterior. Se o braço foi cortado, ela irá gritar o nome de Clementine e ela, por sua vez, irá ter o braço decepado e ela gritará de medo. Entretanto, se o zumbi foi morto, ela irá chamar por Clementine e verá o zumbi que a atacou morrendo. *Depois de Clementine fugir da horda, se lea diz "maybe we should have done something else" ("talvez nós deveríamos ter feito algo diferente"), dependendo do que aconteceu com Sarita, o diálogo será diferente. *Dependendo se Clementine viu Kenny matar Carver ou saiu com Sarita e se Clementine diz "You're wrong, he's protecting us" ("Você está errado, ele está nos protegendo") enquanto ele fala sobre a saúde mental de Kenny, Luke terá falas diferentes. *Nick aparecerá no episódio se ele foi salvo em A House Divided. Ele aparecerá como um zumbi, e depois de Clementine o matá-lo, o primeiro zumbi que ela mata terá sangue na sua boca, provavelmente o que o matou. Se Nick morreu, a boca do zumbi estará limpa. *Ao conversar com Rebecca sobre Alvin e se Clementine disser "everything he did was for you and the baby" ("tudo o que ele fez foi por você e o bebê"), ela mencionará que Alvin ficou no escritório de Carver e matou Hank, ou ele se sacrificou para Carver dependendo se ele foi salvo em A House Divided. *Se Sarah for salva do trailer e se Clementine for falar com ela, ela pergunta o porquê dela não ter a abandonado e se ela escolhe o diálogo "Because we're friends" ("Porque somos amigas"), sua reação irá variar se Clementine decidiu ser sua amiga ou não em All That Remains, dizendo "I could never be that good of a friend" ("Eu nunca poderia ser uma amiga tão boa", caso elas sejam amigas) ou "No. We're not" ("Não, não somos", caso Clem ter rejeitado ser sua amiga). **Dependendo se Clementine decidiu ser sua amiga ou não, Sarah pode dizer "oi" ou nada quando Clementine vai falar com ela. *Se Clementine conseguiu pegar uma caixa de suco e umas ataduras com Alvin, Clementine mencionará isto se ela disser a Rebecca que Alvin era um homem bom. *Durante a cena em que Clementine vai falar com Kenny na tenda, o bando de corvos à esquerda da tenda irá voar dependendo se o braço de Sarita foi ou não decepado. Curiosidades *Este é o segundo episódio na série a incluir duas diferentes formas de um personagem morrer no mesmo episódio - no caso, Sarah. É possível salvá-la do trailer (e salvar sua vida), mas é morta mais tarde no mesmo episódio e do mesmo jeito. A primeira vez que isto aconteceu foi em No Time Left, da primeira temporada, onde Lee escolhe se solta Ben na torre do sino, e mesmo que este não o faça, ele acaba morrendo mais tarde no mesmo episódio. *É o primeiro episódio da série a acontecer no inverno. *É o primeiro episódio em que nenhum personagem novo é morto. *A música que toca durante os créditos é "Salty Seas" de Devics. *Se Nick aparece no episódio, sua aparição é bastante curta e ele não fala. Nem mesmo seu dublador, Brian Bremer, é creditado. *Antes de Clementine, Rebecca e Jane escaparem da horda, é possível ver que alguns zumbis estão atacando o telhado da Howe's Hardware. *Natasha, Buricko e Vitali tem diálogos não usados em inglês. *Parte da soundtrack de fundo do episódio é reutilizada do trailer para 400 Days. *Se Clementine não se decide entre seguir pela manhã ou esperar alguns dias e o tempo se esgota, isto fará com que Mike e Rebecca façam a decisão de sair pela manhã. *Se Clementine não se decide entre roubar ou não a mochila de Arvo e o tempo se esgota, Jane faz a decisão por ela e surpreendentemente, devolve a mochila para Arvo. Jane então culpa Clementine e sua indecisão por ter deixado Arvo ir embora. Erros *Durante a recapitulação no início do episódio, enquanto o grupo está se besuntando com as entranhas dos zumbis nos seus corpos, Bonnie não está com sua mochila nem segurando sua arma. *Se Clementine decide ajudar Kenny em In Harm's Way, ela terá um corte na bochecha. Entretanto, quando ela vai com Jane para procurar os outros e as duas conversam no meio da mata, o corte desaparece. Ao chegar no parque de trailers e elas distraem os zumbis para longe do trailer onde estão Luke e Sarah, seu corte reaparece. *Se Sarah foi salva no parque de trailers e posteriormente morre ao ficar presa debaixo dos destroços do deck, seu modelo irá resetar, fazendo-a ficar em pé. Se o jogador tenta pisar na rampa para prevenir que os zumbis cheguem no deck, ela pode ser vista de barriga para baixo, como se não estivesse nem presa. O erro é corrigido mais tarde, quando o resto do deck cai e ela é vista morta. *Se Sarah foi salva no parque de trailers, ela depois fica presa debaixo do deck destruído e chama pelo seu pai antes de morrer. Entretanto, sua boca não se move. *Quando Clementine escolhe a opção de diálogo que defende Kenny, ela é vista olhando para ele mesmo que a fala se dirija para Luke. *Quando Natasha aparece, ela tem uma arma em cada mão, mas logo depois na mesma sena, ela possui apenas uma, que mantém apontada para o grupo. Falhas *Existem algumas pequenas falhas com os diálogos quando as legendas estão ativadas. **Ao falar com Rebecca quando Clementine volta do parque de trailers, ela falará apenas "Hey, Clem", mas as legendas mostrarão "Hey Clem, Glad you made it back safe" ("Oi, Clem, estou feliz que voltou segura"). O mesmo texto reaparece quando Rebecca diz o que está escrito da primeira vez. **Quando Clementine está prestes a destruir o resto do deck, ela diz "I'm going as fast as I can" ("Estou indo o mais rápido que posso"), mas as legendas mostram: "I'm going as fast I can" ("Estou indo o mais rápido posso" (sic)). **Quando Jane decide o que fazer sobre Arvo, ela diz: "I don't like having some stranger sneaking around so close to the others" ("Não gosto de ver um estranho chegando tão perto dos outros"), mas as legendas cortam depois de "sneaking around". **Quando Clementine e Luke empurram o móvel para alcançarem o teto solar, Clementine vê que deve ajudar Jane a conter os zumbis. Quando ela termina isto, as legendas mostram: "Get back to the side board" ("Volte a empurrar o móvel!") mas Jane apenas fala "Keep pushing! Go!" ("Continua empurrando! Vai!") *Existe uma pequena falha onde um pequeno modelo aparece em alguns quadros durante a disucssão entre Kenny e Luke sobre o quão Rebecca está fraca enquanto ela segura o bebê. Num momento, ela desaparece do quadro e o bebê estará flutuando, mas logo depois ela reaparece na tela. *Um pequeno e muito raro erro com o modelo de um personagem também ocorre durante a cena onde um pedaço de madeira cai na cabeça de Jane enquanto ela tenta salvar Sarah. Isto faz com que um dos os olhos de Luke fique completamente preto até o fim do episódio. *Se Clementine vai com Bonnie e Mike primeiro e depois dá a Rebecca a jaqueta, quando ela fala que o bebê não se parece com Carver os botões da jaqueta desaparecem. Cenas Deletadas *Uma cena foi removida onde Jane contava a Clementine uma piada suja. Ela iria ocorrer quando elas estariam andando na floresta para encontrarem Luke, Sarah e Nick.